


What Always Helps Me

by sweetpeaches69



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaches69/pseuds/sweetpeaches69
Summary: Ransom has an anxiety attack and Nursey helps him through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to omgittybits on tumblr

Ransom has never done well with finals time, and Holster makes sure everyone knows to get the fuck away from him when finals come around. Well, almost everyone, apparently.

Ransom is shivering in a corner of the Haus, arms wrapped around his knees in fetal position. His brain feels like it has been covered by a thick fog, making it impossible to reach the knowledge he knows is there.

"Dude, are you okay?" A voice cuts through the fog, and Ransom looks up.

Nursey is standing above him, his face showing equal parts confusion and concern.

Ransom nods. "It's fine, brah," He mutters, trying to stand up on shaky legs. He almost falls over, but Nursey grabs his arm to steady him. "Thanks."

"Yeah, uh, no problem." Nursey helps Ransom lean against the wall. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"No, 'm good."

Nursey nods and starts to walk away, towards the kitchen.

"Wait, Nursey!"

Nursey turns back around. "Hm?"

Ransom fiddles with the hem of his shirt. "Actually, when you were talking to me? It helped. Do you think you could-"

"Sure." Nursey slides down against the wall to sit on the floor and pats the spot next to him. "Sit."

Ransom flops down next to Nursey, hugging his knees to his chest. He lets himself get lost in the story Nursey's telling about how one of his professors dedicated an entire lecture to complaining about his ex-wife.

"- and then he starts crying in front of the whole class! Poor guy," Nursey finishes, looking over at Ransom. "You feel any better, man?"

Amazingly enough, Ransom does. "I do. Thanks, Nursey."

"Anytime, bro. I think I get how you're feeling." Nursey pulls Ransom into an awkward side-hug. "You know what always helps me when I get like that?"

"What?"

Nursey leans over and gives Ransom a quick kiss on the lips. "That." He stands up and walks towards the kitchen. "Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything, man."

Ransom is left sitting in the hallway, more confused and calmer than he thinks he's ever felt in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Come tell me about all of the disappointing things in your life @ agenderdex on tumblr


End file.
